The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an imaging device, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, imaging of images using imaging devices such as digital cameras is being widely performed. In such imaging devices, a white balance process of correcting an image is performed so that a white object is consistently imaged white even under a light source having a different tone such as a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp.
For example, JP 2003-299117A discloses a technique of determining a type of a light source based on an imaged image and performing a white balance process according to the determined type of the light source.